Gal Farion
He is the Sword God, ranked 6th World Seven Great Powers and Eris' master. Appearance He's described as an adult man with a face "like a ferocious wolf". Personality He has a calm personality and is able to withstand insults. He is capable in teaching others and is a little arrogant, due to his great strength. Orsted describes him as "A man of good character, with a hobby of collecting swords." He seems to be an impatient man and makes quick decisions, complementing his swift sword-god style. As of being defeated by Jino Britts, he becomes much more irascible and prone to carelessness, easily giving into Eris' provocation and failing to notice Ruijerd's presence until it was too late. Background He trained earnestly and made no compromises to become a Sword God. He claims to have become strong using rational methods. Even Water God Reyda could not withstand his attacks. His sword was too quick for her. In the past he also challenged Orsted to a battle, but naturally lost. He was Saint-ranked at that time. Deciding to train himself from the scratch, he achieved the title of Sword God. Plot Volume 23 - Young Man Period - Decisive Battle Chapter Note: This section is under construction and revision. Power and Abilities Sword God Style As someone possessing God-rank, he was considered the strongest in the Sword God Style until Jino Britts defeated him. He possesses an extremely fast sword arm and was acknowledged by the Water God as the only man whose sword she could not stop. His speed is second only to Jino Britts. He knows various techniques of the Sword God Style and is adept at using them. Water God Style He possesses proficiency in the Water God Style at around the level of a Water Emperor, and was able to combine the Longsword of Light of the Sword God Style with one of the secret arts of the Water God Style. He thinks that he would have been able to reach great heights in the Water God Style if he had continued to pursue it. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Equipment Windpipe(Nodobue) One of the Yulian Sword God's seven swords, It was a sword with a sparkling golden blade Note: This section is under construction and revision. Achievements Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes Note: This section is under construction and revision. Trivia *He lost confidence in his Sword God Style because Jino Britts defeated him despite the student's inexperience. *He is hinted to be emotionally blind, being incapable of understanding Jino Britts's and Eris's strength over him. Jino defeated him only to ask for his permission to marry his daughter and Eris drew her strength from the desire to protect her dearest. Gal Farion believes that a person is strong simply because they trained on top of having talent. Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Sword God Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Seven Great World Powers Category:Sword God Style Category:Water God Style Category:Holy Land of Swords Category:Deceased Category:Central Continent